Brotherly love
by Ikari Kaworu
Summary: Kanba discovers Shouma's secret...


The door was locked. The windows were closed. No one could peek through them, or the door, Shouma thought, as he rolled from his bed to Kanba's. He breathed, Kanba's scent filling him.

Of course he wasn't unused to it but still, feeling it in this kind of situation made his body shiver.

"Ah" He murmured between himself, as his hand entered the trousers of his pajamas. Two of his own fingers teased the length of his cock, as he rubbed it against the mattress.

His own body shivered, like pure electricity just passed thought it.

"Bro" He moaned, his cheeks red.

"Hm? What is this?" A familiar voice answered.

Shouma froze. Of course, he immediately recognized that voice but still, he was unable to turn his head around and face the other figure.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Kanba asked, his head tilted curiously.

"I thought you had a date" Shouma answered without thinking. His mind was trying to find way out of this embarrassing, mortally dangerous situation.

"It was called off." He started to walk near his bed, only to stop in front of it. "But again, what are you doing like that in my bed? Are you masturbating?"

As if he wasn't already panicking, Shouma's blood definitely went from cold to glacial.

"Le't me see" The tips of Kanba's foot lifted his blankets, and in one stroke he pushed it away, revealing a very embarrassed and excited Shouma.

"Oh, so you really are masturbating to the thought of me" He smirked.

Shouma's head turned a little, but not enough to look into his brother's face. He was still breathless, his face starting to look kinda pale…

"Come on, don't be like this, did you think I didn't know?" Kanba's foot lifted the other's face, and for the first time their eyes had to meet. "Turn around, let me see you."

Like he was hypnotized by the other, Shouma executed the order, rolling over his left side, exposing himself to Kanba.

"So dirty" The redhead said, as his foot touched the other's erect member.

"B-bro."

"Don't you have any shame? How can you lust after your own brother like this?" Kanba lowered himself, their faces could almost touching. "We share the same blood, you know? What would mother and father think? Or Himari?"

Shouma gulped. He hated to admit it, but more the other spoke , the more he found himself turned on. Was he such a depraved, sinful being?

"But you know what" Kanba caressed his cheek with his hand. "It's a good thing, because I'm like you." Saying it, his mouth found itself pressing against the other, his tongue making its way inside the other mouth.

Shouma found himself stunned, for the lack of a better word. So many complex feelings were running through his body and mind that it was impossible to describe how he felt. One thing was certain though, Kanba's lips on him were making him go crazy. He needed to be touched.

"Bro…" He murmured.

"Sssh, don't worry" Kanba calmed him, pressing his forehead against his. "I'll take care of everything."

Yes, he was right. After all, ever since they were kids, Kanba always looked after him.

"Lay down and relax" Kanba pushed his chest slightly, making Shouma fall on the bed below.

"You already came so much, uh? It must feel like hell for you, uh?"

"Y-yes."

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel extra good then." He smirked, winking. "Today, we are doing the basics." One hand on his belt, and it quickly went off. Another two moves with his slight, expert hands, and Kanba's pants fell to his feet.

Being his twin, Shouma already saw Kanba naked of course. But still, in this kind of situation… it was hard to hide his embarrassment mixed with arousal and lust for his brother.

"Do you want to touch your brother, Shouma?"

"… Yeah."

"Good, then" Kanba kicked his pants and fell on his knees. "Give me your hand."

Shouma didn't protest as Kanba grabbed his wrist and placed it around his dick.

Shouma closed his hand, and delicately he gave his brother a quick pump.

"Aaah, yes, you are good Shouma." Kanba smirked. "I bet you wanted to do it for a long time, didn't you?"

"Eever since w-we were little" Shouma blushed, ashamed of his words.

"Yeah, I saw how you looked at me when we bathed. You tried to repress your own instincts, you thought it was unnatural to love your own brother."

"I…" Shouma tried to answer, but found himself silenced by Kanba lips on him.

"But now you don't have to pretend anymore. I'm here. I'm going to take care of your every need." Saying that he joined their hips together and their dicks touched.

Kanba gripped them together, and he started to pump forcefully and hard.

"Ah, god, Bro"

"Yes, don't hold back" Kanba replied, as he increased the rhythm, their cocks hot in his hand. "Call me, I want to hear you."

"B-bro."

"Yes, yes" Kanba placed small kisses on the other neck. "You are so cute Shouma, cuter than any girl I've been with."

"Don't talk about girls now…"

"Don't worry, you won't have to worry about them anymore." He kissed him on the lips "Now come for me, won't you? Let your brother see your cute face as you come all over yourself." He whispered in one of his ears.

"Ah-ah" Kanba's words whispered so directly were a little too much for his virginal mind, and they were enough to push him over the edge. His long, contained lust finally exploded , releasing all over his chest and belly.

"Ah..ahh..bro…"

"Ah, look what you did. Do you want to make me come all over you too?" Kanba smirked, as he positioned himself to shoot where his brother came.

"Ah.. you are so good Shouma" Then he pressed his mouth against the other, as he finally came, their releases mixing together on Shouma's body.

* * *

><p>"I'm a mess Bro."<p>

"Yeah, I got dirty too, we should change and take a bath." Kanba said, stroking his brother's head, that was resting on his chest.

"…"

Kanba sighed. "Don't worry, I won't try anything else for tonight."

Shouma blushed, hiding his face from his brother.

"Come on now, don't make such a cute face only to hide it." Kanba finger raised the other's chin, so that they could look at each other .

"Uhm."

"Though, I can't promise I won't try anything tomorrow…or the day after."

"….. It's ok if bro wants to do it. I won't oppose object."

"Oooh, that's good. Then be prepared to be attacked anytime now!"

Shouma gave him a dirty look.

"…ah, don't worry. I'll be sure that Himari isn't at home. And to get the right amount of lube. And I could give you a sex book so you can see a position yo-poff" Shouma had pushed a pillow on Kanba's face.


End file.
